Little Gilbert?
by Aprilrose1990
Summary: Who would have thought that Jeremy Gilbert would have to tell his sister that he got his girlfriend pregnant? Who would have envisioned the confrontation and face off with Damon? Well, it's all here! I don't own The Vampire Diaries, Jeremy, Elena or Damon. Just Heather and the baby.


Heather and Jeremy sat in Jeremy's car, outside the Salvatore boarding house. Jeremy had one hand one the steering wheel and the other hand on the gear shift, while Heather's head rested against the window with a hand over her eyes. "Jeremy, we have to tell them." She mumbled.

"No, we don't have to tell them anything." Jeremy said firmly. Heather scoffed.

"We do, Jer. I mean seriously, what are we gonna tell 'em when…"

"We'll think of something." He said, interrupting her midsentence. Heather lowered her hand and looked at him for a minute, then opened the car door.

"We're tellin them ,Jeremy." She started to get out of the car and Jeremy sighed, slapping the steering wheel and following her.

"I just don't understand the point." Heather put her hands on her hips

"Jeremy, they're _vampires_. They'll prolly be able to tell as soon as we walk in the door." She started up the driveway. Jeremy groaned in frustration and followed her. She stepped up onto the porch and turned to Jeremy. "Are you ready?" She asked. Jeremy sighed.

"No, but I don't have a choice." Heather shrugged an apology and opened the door. They stepped into the foyer and Jeremy spoke again. "Heather, please-." He pleaded. She held up her hand to stop him.

"We're not discussing it anymore, we're telling them." She told him firmly. They were staring each other down when they heard another voice.

"Telling who what?" Heather spun around and came face to face with Jeremy's sister, Elena. Jeremy ducked behind Heather, which was a failed attempt because he was a whole head taller than her. Heather tilted her head back and looked up at him.

'Why are you tryin to hide behind me?" She asked him. He gave her a look like she was crazy for even asking.

"Because she's going to kill me." He said as if she should have already known that. Elena out her hands on her hips.

"Why am I killing you? What did you do, Jeremy?" Heather and Jeremy glanced at each other and Jeremy swallowed hard. Heather raised her eyebrows in encouragement. Jeremy sighed and put his hands on Heather's shoulders.

"Elena, Heather's pregnant." He said. A heavy silence fell over the room as Elena digested the news, causing Heather to shift uncomfortably as Jeremy eyed her nervously.

"Jer, why would I kill you?" Jeremy looked confused.

"Because…Heather's pregnant." Elena stared at him for a minute, looking just as confused.

"Jer, this is great! The Gilbert name is going to be passed on after all. Clearly I'm not going to be able to do it."

"That was…easy." Heather stated, her voice driping with confusion.

"Yeah to easy…" Heather and Elena shot him a confused look. Jeremy sucked in his breath and looked at Elena firmly." It was to easy." I want you to give us a motherly response." Heather's eyes widened, looking at him like he was crazy. Elena stared at him for a minute, then crossed her arms, her eyes going hard.

"Jeremy Gilbert, what were you thinking?! You're in _high school_ and you went and got her _pregnant_! How are you even going to support this baby? Did you even think about that? Seriously Jer, how dumb can you be?! I thought you had a little more sense than that!" She paused and looked at Heather. Jeremy visibly flinched as Heather bit her lip. "And you? What could _you_ have possibly been thinking? You're not even _staying _in Mystic Falls, and now here you are, pregnant. What are you going to do? Run off and take Jeremy's baby with you? "Heather flinched and lowered her eyes. Jeremy straightened his shoulders and looked her in the eyes.

"Elena, I love Heather and I'm _glad_ she's pregnant. I was thinking exactly that. We both knew the risks and we did it anyway. I'm going to finish school and graduate and keep working at The Grill. I'll pick up another job if I have to, but I _will_ take care of Heather and this baby, Elena." Heather sucked in a breath and straightened her shoulders, raising her head. She looked Elena in the eye, a determined look in hers.

"Elena, I love your brother with all my heart. He's my world and now I'm having his baby. I wasn't going to tell you all yet, but I didn't plan on leaving Mystic Falls. I worked to long and hard to finally get Jeremy and be able to call him mine, and I wasn't going to leave him. Now that I'm having his baby. I'm going to finish school here, then get a job and help Jeremy./ He's not going to have to do it on his own." Jeremy and Heather stared at Elena. After a minute, Elena broke into a smile.

"Was that motherly enough for you?" She asked, causing Heather and Jeremy to laugh.

"What's so funny?" Damon asked, appearing in the doorway of the kitchen. Heather opened her mouth to fire off a smart remark, but he cut her off. "Hmm…" He said, slowly moving forward, a small smile on his face. "Little Gilbert has a baby on the way." Jeremy, clearly not liking where this was going, stepped in between Heather and Damon, causing Elena to roll her eyes.

"Jeremy, chill out. You do realize this means he'll be Uncle Damon right?" Elena asked.

Heather snorted and mumbled under her breath. "Not in this lifetime."

"Excuse me?" Damon asked, sounding offended. Elena narrowed her eyes.

"She didn't mean it like that." Jeremy responded.

"Then how _did_ she mean it?" Elena asked, crossing her amrs. An uncomfortable silence fell over the room.

"So…a baby huh? It'll be nice to have some new, young blood around here." Jeremy narrowed his eyes as his hand moved to his belt. Heather peaked out from behind Jeremy with wide eyes.

"Chill out Jer. He didn't mean it like that." Elena said, trying to calm her little brother down.

"How can you joke, Elena? This is your brother's child. Your neice or nephew." Heather said in a soft voice that had a bit of an edge to it.

"You say that like your life is in danger." She told the girl. Jeremy raised his eyebrows.

"Maybe it is. Elena, he killed Zach's girlfriend and her baby without blinking an eye." Elena cringed and looked at the floor, not being able to offer a defense. "He killed his _own_ blood. What's keeping him from killing _mine_? He doesn't even _like_ me!"

"You think I would kill Heather and/or Elena's neice or nephew?" He asked. Jeremy raised his eyebrows.

"See how he doesn't even acknowledge it as mine?" Jeremy asked his sister. Heather put her hands on her stomach. "Elena, you do realize that my baby is going to have _hunters _ blood in it, right? Why would he be ok with that?" Elena paused and looked at Damon.

"I'm sorry, Elena. I love you like you were my own sister, but I just don't trust Damon." Heather responded.

"You don't have to be sorry." Jeremy cut in, staring hard at Damon. "You only spoke your mind and told her you were a little nervous. That's your right and I don't blame you at all."

"You better watch your mouth, Little Gilbert." Damon said threateningly. Jeremy raised his eyebrows.

"Or what? You'll snap my neck?" He challenged. Damon narrowed his eyes dangerously. Heather and Elena stepped in between them.

"Jeremy, stop. That's enough. I shouldn't have said anything." She paused and looked at Damon and Elena. "I really am sorry, I don't know what got into me."

"Damon, stop it. You're being ridiculous." Elena said to Damon, then looked at Heather. "It's ok, really. Worse has been said from worse people." Damon and Jeremy continued to stare each other down. Heather and Elena sighed. Heather put her hands on Jeremy's chest and pushed him back a couple steps as Elena did the same to Damon.

"Guys, stop it." They said at the same time.

"Enough, Jer, this is nothing but stress for me, and that's not good right now." This seemed to get through the boys thick skulls, as they both blinked and looked at her.

"Sorry Heather." Jeremy said. Damon smirked and reached out his hand. Upon seeing this, Jeremy tensed, but Heather slapped his hand away.

"Are you gonna be one of those people that touch my stomach?" She asked him. Jeremy visibly relaxed as Damon smirked at her.

Would that annoy you?" He asked. Heather remained silent, causing him to break into a grin. "Then yes, yes I will be." Heather groaned. This is gonna be a looong eight months…"

_**So this is my one shot. My next project will be a sequel to this one. So read and review and keep an eye out for the second installment.**_


End file.
